Say something
by DarkSombral
Summary: Je l'aime, c'est un fait et pourtant...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour,  
petite fic sur Tsukishima et Yamaguchi sur la chanson Say Something cover par Caleb Hyles. Sa voix transporte beaucoup d'émotion et je trouve qu'elle colle pas mal à leur relation telle que je me l'imagine. C'est une interprétation de ma part de la chanson avec des passages de la chanson traduite.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Comme tous les jours quand on rentre du lycée tu marche devant moi, un casque sur les oreilles, sans rien dire.

 _Dis quelque chose._

Je pensais m'y être fait depuis toutes ses années mais non.

 _Je serai celui qui t'aimera si tu me veux._

Je t'ai toujours suivi depuis qu'on est petit et pour moi c'était suffisant.

 _Dis quelque chose._

Je me sens si petit à tes côtés, comme si je n'arriverai jamais à t'atteindre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je trébuche sur une pierre mais tu ne remarque même pas. Malgré ça je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer, quitte à ramper.

 _Dis quelque chose._

Je suis désolé de ne pas arriver à te comprendre.. mais je continue inlassablement à te suivre.

 _Dis quelque chose._

Je ravale ma fierté parce que tu es le seul que j'aime et pourtant je suis sur le point de te dire adieu.

 _Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point d'abandonner._

Je voudrais tant arriver à te plaire et pouvoir te suivre peu importe où tu vas.

 _Dis quelque chose avant que.._

Mais tu continue à marcher devant moi, nos chemins se séparent et tu tourne à peine la tête en me disant à demain.

 _Dis-moi quelque chose..  
_


	2. Chapitre 2

Comme tous les jours quand on rentre du lycée tu marche derrière moi, sans dire un mot.

 _Dis quelque chose._

C'est comme ça depuis notre enfance, tu es toujours derrière moi.  
Faut croire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il y a suffisamment de place pour toi à côté de moi sur le trottoir.  
Il y en a toujours eu une.

 _Dis quelque chose._

Tu me regarde comme si j'étais sur un piédestal sans voir que je voudrais que tu m'en descende.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
Tu trébuche sur une pierre, je te jette un coup d'œil mais tu t'es bien trop vite rattrapé. Dommage, j'aurais pu..

 _Dis quelque chose._

Je suis désolé si je te fais peur.. bien que tu continue inlassablement à me suivre.

 _Dis quelque chose._

Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais fais le premier pas et que je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire.

 _Dis quelque chose._

Je voudrais tant que tu arrête de te cacher derrière moi et que tu glisse ta main dans la mienne, je sais que tu es bien plus fort que moi.

 _Dis quelque chose avant que.._

Mais encore une fois l'intersection arrive trop vite, j'ose à peine tourner la tête pour te dire au revoir car je sais l'expression que tu as et je sais que je ne pourrais pas y faire face.

 _Dis-moi quelque chose..  
_


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour,  
je publie une suite en espérant que ça te plaise Ma petite ombre.

* * *

Je suis rentré, dis-je dans l'entrée en enlevant mes chaussures.

\- Ah Tadashi, ta journée s'est bien passée ? me demande ma mère dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

Je lui répond évasivement, elle a une lueur triste dans les yeux. Je m'efforce à sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Une fois à sa hauteur, je lui fais la bise et elle me tapote la tête. Elle retourne dans la cuisine et je m'éclipse dans ma chambre.

Je dépose mon sac contre mon bureau et en sors mes devoirs. Je m'installe et planche dessus mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Tsukki et à ce que je pourrais faire mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout essayé. Quand on était plus jeune, ça me semblait tellement plus simple, j'allais même chez lui parfois. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le refaire même si c'est purement amical. Je secoue la tête et me replonge dans mes devoirs en tâchant de ne pas dériver cette fois.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aujourd'hui ou plutôt cette nuit, c'est le départ pour le camp d'entrainement à Tokio.

\- Trop bien ! Ça donne des frissons de partir de nuit ! s'extasie un peu trop Hinata.

\- C'est vrai que vous étiez en retard la dernière fois, rappelle Tanaka, les bras croisés.

\- Quelle chance d'être simpliste, vous pouvez dormir n'importe où, ajoutais-je.

\- Pardon ? s'insurge-t-ils.

Takeda sensei nous explique le plan de route. Yamaguchi discute avec Hinata, depuis que celui-là s'est embrouillé avec le roi, il passe un peu trop de temps ensemble à mon goût. Je m'installe au fond du car et Yamaguchi ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Le ravagé du bulbe l'a enfin lâché et s'en prend maintenant à son aîné de même taille. Je me cale comme je peux le long de la fenêtre. Le car démarre et le silence se fait assez rapidement puisqu'on arrive au matin et qu'on enchaîne sur la première journée du camp. Je ferme les yeux et tente de m'endormir entre deux chocs de ma tête sur la vitre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

On débarque et Nekoma nous accueille avant d'enchaîner sur les premiers matchs.

On perd notre premier match contre Fukurôdani et comme contrainte on doit sprinter sur une colline.

Au cours de la journée, on l'a fait plusieurs fois et je suis crevé. Je vide ma gourde quand Yamaguchi m'interpelle.

\- Je vais faire des services, tu veux...

\- Je vais prendre un bain et me coucher, le coupais-je, éreinté.

\- D'accord. Tu..

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me disais que tu ne faisais pas beaucoup d'entrainement personnalisé...

\- On s'entraîne déjà beaucoup trop. En rajouter ne changera rien.

La fatigue doit surement être la cause du ton un peu sec que j'ai employé.

\- C'est vrai... C'est vrai, mais..

Je suis déjà partis donc je n'entends pas ce qu'il baragouine.  
Sur le chemin des vestiaires, je me fais stopper une nouvelle fois mais par des gars bien plus tenace. Je me fais entraîner bien malgré moi et finis par devoir contrer Bokuto-san. Nekoma finit par nous rejoindre me permettant ainsi de filer.

Je me met en quête de mon bain tant attendu avant de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié mes genouillères. Je fais demi-tour et rejoint le gymnase que mon équipe occupe. Personne ne me remarque puisqu'ils sont tous occupés. Yamaguchi s'entraîne au service, il y arrive de mieux en mieux. Je suis content pour lui mais ça reste qu'une activité de club. Pourquoi en faire autant ? Ils n'en seront que plus déçu au final..

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Tsukishima ! Mange encore, ce n'est pas assez !

\- Nishinoya, ton estomac est grand, lui.

\- Pardon ? Petit insolent ! Tu vas voir !

Avec mon plateau-repas, je rejoins la table de Tsukki qui visiblement se fait embêter par Noya-san. Suga-san les observe aussi en s'en amusant. Noya-san tente de lui piquer ses lunettes et lui tient le coude pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Il ne semble, étrangement, pas trop se rebeller. Peut-être que je devrais essayer une manière plus frontale ?  
Une deuxième journée commence et Tsukki semble avoir du mal à suivre. à la fin de la journée, il ne parvient même pas au bout de la colline. Je m'arrête un instant.

\- Ça va, Tsukki ?

\- Tu peux continuer, me répond-t-il après quelques halètements. Ça va.

\- J'y vais, alors.

J'hésite un peu à partir mais il a sa fierté. On redescend et j'entends Azumane et Tanaka parler de Tsukki.

\- Il est toujours aussi tranquille... remarque le barbu.

\- Pourtant.. je suis sûr que.. s'il le voulait, il pourrait faire bien plus !

Je suis d'accord avec eux, j'aimerais tant pouvoir jouer vraiment au volley avec lui.

De loin j'entend que le capitaine de Fukurôdani lui propose de s'entraîner mais il décline. Hinata se jette aussitôt sur lui et lui demande pourquoi. Je peux sentir son exaspération d'où je suis. Il atteint la sortie du gymnase et Hinata revient vers moi en se parlant à lui même.

\- Hinata.. qu'est-ce que tu dirais à Tsukki, toi ? Tu sais.. comme ce que tu dis à Kageyama ou à Yachi...

\- Je ne lui dirais rien.

Je suis surpris de sa réponse, lui qui sait toujours quoi dire d'habitude.

\- Après tout, je ne sais même pas s'il a envie de jouer. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister face à quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie.

Ensuite il s'insurge sur sa taille et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il était aussi grand.

Au fond, il aime bien le volley sinon il ne serait jamais venu à Karasuno.

\- Et toi, Yamaguchi ? Tu lui dirais quoi ?

Je reste sans voix, n'ayant pas de réponse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Au final, j'ai passé le reste de la soirée et une bonne partie du lendemain à tenter de trouver une réponse. Et une chose s'impose : il faut que je lui rentre dedans.

Ce soir, pour ne pas changer, il ne participe pas à l'entrainement et part en direction des dortoirs. Mais cette fois je ne vais pas le laisser faire.

\- Tsukki ! hurlais-je avec la voix qui part un peu dans les aigus à la fin.

Je le rattrape en courant puis reprend mon souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

\- Quoi ?

-Tu as toujours su régler les choses intelligemment et avec classe. Moi, je t'envie à chaque fois.

\- Et alors ?

J'ai toujours la tête penchée et ne voie donc pas son expression mais je peux la deviner. Blasé. Mais je ne me démonterai pas cette fois. Je relève la tête, bien décidé à lui dire ce que je pense.

\- C'est derniers temps, t'es trop naze !

Il a un sursaut d'étonnement mais je ne m'arrête pas maintenant que je suis lancé.

\- Hinata va peut-être devenir un petit géant. Mais toi, il te suffit de le surpasser ! Tu n'as qu'à devenir meilleur que lui, en le prouvant par ta force ! Tu es grand, intelligent et tu as un bon instinct. Alors pourquoi décide-tu que tu ne pourrais pas aller plus loin ?

\- Admettons. Je me donne à fond et je deviens le meilleur joueur de Karasuno... et après ? Si par miracle on arrive à aller aux nationales, il se passe quoi après ? Il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort. Même en donnant un résultat correct, je ne serais jamais le meilleur ! Je perdrais forcément quelque part ! Tout le monde sait ça. Alors à quoi bon continuer ?

Il s'emporte sur la fin mais je ne faiblis pas. Je me jette sur lui et l'attrape au col.

\- C'est évident ! Par fierté, ça ne te suffit pas ?

On se fixe quelque instant, la mâchoire crispée et le souffle court.

\- Alors, là...

Il détend ses épaules et je le lâche aussitôt en reculant.

\- Je n'imaginais pas voir ça un jour.

Il esquisse un petit sourire qui me désarçonne.

\- Depuis quand as-tu autant la classe ?

Hein ? Il se retourne avec un sourire en coin et je reste planté, les bras ballants. Je relève la tête, je crois que je vais pousser ma chance un peu plus loin. Je le rattrape une nouvelle fois, le laisse pas le temps de comprendre et le plaque contre un mur du gymnase. Je ferme les yeux et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, je recule avec un petit bruit qui me fait rougir. Il cligne des yeux, semblant assimilé ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sous son silence gênant, je préfère me carapater. Je ne peux toutefois pas faire deux mètres que je me fait retenir au col. Je sens deux bras m'enlacer par derrière et son souffle contre ma nuque.

\- C'était classe.


End file.
